Large covers for high pressure applications are heavy, cumbersome, and not easily rigged for removal. One example of this is the cover on the manway of a nuclear steam generator. These manway covers are generally two feet in diameter, five inches thick, and weigh approximately six hundred pounds. They are secured to the vessel by a multiplicity of studs and nuts. The covers are located with their axes inclined downward about 22.degree. from the horizontal, and are in locations where temporary scaffolding must be used for their removal and reassembly. In addition, there is some radioactivity in the area, so that personnel can only work in the area for limited periods of time.